pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Prophecy: Shards of a Frozen Past
My bike bumps along the dirt path, jarring me slightly with every pebble. My knife dangles at my side, holstered securely in a sheath tied around my waist. I raise my hand to my forehead, wiping the sweat from my face and brushing the hair from my eyes before quickly replacing my hand on my bike to steady myself. Suddenly, I jerk to my bike to the side, spraying dirt everywhere. Stepping off the bike, I crouch behind a nearby tree and draw my knife. For an instant, my gloved hand is resting on the pokeball hooked onto my belt. My pokemon. The only one my brother and I had ever managed to capture. But I think better of it, returning all my focus to the knife. Quietly, I slide around the tree, keeping my back to it to eliminate any danger from behind. I step carefully through the thick plants that litter the ground around me. My breathing is heavy. Not because of the long, physical trip here, no. I was use to that sort of physical exertion. In the job description; and all that. To be completely honest with you… I was scared. Scared for myself. Scared for the people that would die if I failed. But mostly; scared for my brother. Ollie was his name, and he had been missing for almost three days now. At this point, I assumed it was the ghost’s doing. “That murderous, God-forsaken little-“ I whispered angrily. I froze for but a second and shook my head, as if that would clear my mind. I couldn’t let anger fuel my passion to kill this thing. I tried to remind myself of how many people it would kill if I didn’t and that set my feet in motion again. I had but a moments warning. The air grew thick and cold around me. Soft, powder-like frost began to grow on the foliage around me. “Oh crap-“ The words barely escaped my throat as thick ice shattered against my chest, hurling me against a tree. I fell to the ground, barely conscious. It felt as if frost was somehow coursing through my veins. Unable to grasp it any longer, the knife fell from my hand. An unnerving blue light drifted into my vision, shrouded by a thick, ice-saturated mist. A hand extended through the light, brushing against my face. It was so cold it nearly burned. And then; nothing but sheer blackness. -- 2003 My eyes rocket open. I look around frantically, grabbing for my knife. Assuming the ghost had taken it, I jump quickly to my feet. Suddenly; I notice there is a figure above me, blocking the sun I hadn’t noticed until just now. “You alright, Shawn?” It takes me a moment but I recognize the voice as my brother’s. “Err… uh, yeah. I’m fine, Ollie.” Something felt… wrong. Ollie had always been taller than me, but at the moment our height difference felt a bit ridiculous. And since when had it been day? I was in the woods in the middle of the night not a moment ago. “C’mon, Shawn. Dad’s waiting for us in the truck.” I understood now. This was a dream… or a hallucination of some sort. My father had been dead for almost eight years. I looked around, attempting to get my bearings. I was on the front steps of a small, wooden house in the middle of nowhere. Just feet a few feet away was a pickup truck, already running and pouring out gas. I almost took a step forward, onto the dirt path leading to the truck, but I froze as realization struck me. I remembered this day. This was the day that got me interested in hunting ghost pokemon. This was the day that my father was killed. -- I sat in the back of the truck, next to Ollie, as it bumped along a cracked dirt road. A deep, unnerving emptiness sat in my guy. Why was I here? Why was I reliving this horrible day; The day that I had tried so hard to forget for almost eight years? I tried to remember that it was all a dream. This had all happened already, and was never meant to happen again. And yet; I kept repeating to myself, I was still here. I was being forced to once again go through the worst day of my life. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. A horrible screeching sound pierced the air. I had been here before. I knew what was coming next. I braced myself, gripping the seat. As I expected, the entire truck was suddenly heaved onto its side with a horrible howl of metal on metal. Huge, iron spikes pierced through the floor, nearly impaling me and my brother. I impacted against the roof as the car smashed against the dirt, rolling and lurching clumsily for a good twenty feet. I almost hurled, slamming my foot against the car door. I tumbled out of the truck, landing with a thump against the hard dirt. As I tried to prevent myself from losing my lunch, I tried to recall what came next. Before I could produce a clear thought, a horrible metallic noise sounded right behind me. I whirled around in time to see the truck being ripped in half by huge, metallic tentacles. One grabbed my brother and hurled him into the air. “Ollie!” I scream, tears forming. I knew he would be alright in the end, but I just couldn’t stand to see this happening to him. Again. He was thrown to the ground like a ragdoll, yards away from the truck. I prayed to no end that he would do the same to my father, but I knew what was coming next. A huge tentacle slithered into the truck and lifted my dad into the air. “Dad…” I whispered, closing my tearing eyes. “I’m so sorry…” And with that, I woke. But not before I heard my father’s final scream, echoing throughout my skull. -- 2014 (Present) My eyes flew open. I was breathing heavily. My brother was standing over me, hand on my shoulder. “Shawn! Shawn, are you alright?” I moaned. I felt horrible. The ice was finally gone from my body, but a slight feeling of uneasiness still remained. I stood, and glanced at a small, shining form lying near the base of a tree. It was the ghost pokemon that had nearly frozen me to death earlier. I swallowed. My throat felt dry. “Did you…?” “Yeah,” Ollie breathed. “I managed to kill it before it froze you completely. You okay, man? It’s not like you to let a ghost pokemon get the drop on you like that.” I rubbed the back of neck nervously as the form of the ghost pokemon began to shimmer. Within seconds, he had shattered into shards of ice. He had been banished to…wherever ghost pokemon went to when they were killed. We weren’t sure, and we honestly didn’t care. Because no matter how many times we killed them, they always seemed to come back. “I don’t know man… I guess I was just a bit tired.” Ollie made a face I could not read. “Alright, man. Let’s get back home, alright?” And with that, we both got onto our bikes and began the long ride back to our camper. Category:Episodes